


深渊之中

by wangxiangtai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: 双alter，PWP，以“奥兹曼迪亚斯”指代alter，以“法老王”指代本体。祝食用愉快～！
Relationships: Arash | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, 苍银弓骑
Kudos: 8





	深渊之中

**Author's Note:**

> 双alter，PWP，以“奥兹曼迪亚斯”指代alter，以“法老王”指代本体。祝食用愉快～！

奥兹曼迪亚斯今天又疯了。阿拉什看着他痛苦地拉扯自己的头发，指甲胡乱抓挠身体。奥兹曼迪亚斯暴怒地在屋里打砸发泄，忽而又抱着头倒在地上抽搐。不断有异动的魔力从他身体里溢出，就像他体内有两股力量在进行着某种战争。阿拉什靠近过去，不顾危险地环住奥兹曼迪亚斯，他看到，那双本就暗沉的金眼睛里满布血丝。

余的意识仍是清醒的，但余，不认识自己现在这副模样。余自己的身体竟然不受余的控制，这具躯体内，魔力混乱地流动着。余的精神处于一片漆黑之中，仿若深渊。这片黑暗压制了余，余要在这黑暗中撕开一个裂口，黑暗便会疯狂反扑，余只得不断与黑暗缠斗，在这深渊里，越陷越深。

虽无法掌控身体，身体的五感却依然与余相通，此时余就看到勇者…法老王借着那双浑浊的眼睛，望向抱紧自己的阿拉什。昔日如阳光般温暖的英雄，如今只剩一片黑暗混沌。那个曾经无私无畏，为了和平，生身性命也甘徒捐的勇者，竟变成现在这副模样…是谁！究竟是谁！！不仅有胆对法老王做出如此大不敬之事，甚至让勇者面目全非！待余夺回自己的身体，揪出幕后黑手，这一笔笔账，余定会让其付出一切代价来清算！！

阿拉什抱住奥兹曼迪亚斯，奥兹曼迪亚斯在他怀里并不安静，依然因为痛苦不停挣扎着。阿拉什其实不明白，自己为什么要这样，屡次来安慰这个日日发疯的人。只是，仿佛这是一种本能，行动代替了思考，阿拉什习惯性地抱紧了抽搐的奥兹曼迪亚斯，接着，他麻木地开口：“没事，没事了…”

有事！完全有事！有大事啊勇者！！法老王看着阿拉什毫无波动的脸，听他用不带起伏的声调说着安慰他的话。即使被污染，身为英雄的荣耀被折辱，他却依然无法忘记…余依然会让他如此担忧，如此揪心…然后，就是几乎每日都会重复的…阿拉什抱着奥兹曼迪亚斯，让怀中人与自己相贴，他以绝对的力气制住奥兹曼迪亚斯乱动的手，亲吻上他的嘴唇。

奥兹曼迪亚斯瞬间僵硬了。阿拉什机械地吻咬那两片唇瓣，还会含住唇瓣吮吸，甚至他的舌头也钻进口腔里，但阿拉什的脸上，看不出丝毫感情起伏。奥兹曼迪亚斯的舌颤抖着，试探着与阿拉什的纠缠在了一起，他用牙轻咬阿拉什的舌，咬住便不想松口，不愿让这个令人安心的源头离开。

躁动的奥兹曼迪亚斯冷静下来了，连刚才亢奋的法老王也安静了。即使是现在这样的身体，这样的人格，也渴求着勇者的那份温暖。阿拉什顺势推倒了奥兹曼迪亚斯，分开两人的吻，再安抚地啄一下身下人的唇。他的亲吻继续向下，舌头舔过奥兹曼迪亚斯瘦削的下颌线，亲吻他的颈项，含住喉结轻轻舔舐，又啃咬锁骨，在上面留下痕迹。他咬上奥兹曼迪亚斯的乳头，红红的小肉粒一下被他咬肿起来，奥兹曼迪亚斯颤抖了一下。

“……抱歉。”察觉到自己好像弄疼了对方，阿拉什条件反射地道歉。实际他并不明白道歉意义何在，只是好像，这种时候就该说这种话。阿拉什明显改用更轻柔的力度，吮吸奥兹曼迪亚斯胸前敏感的两点，乳珠沾着水光挺立起来。肉体内的法老王微微颤栗，他感受到，自己腿间的东西也在苏醒。

阿拉什的吻继续向下，细致地舔吻过健硕的腹肌，和线条流畅优美的腰，留下一串湿漉漉的水渍。阿拉什为奥兹曼迪亚斯脱下衣服，露出他腿间已然兴奋的性器。阿拉什双手握住那根勃起的阴茎，他抬头再次用那双黑暗的眼看向奥兹曼迪亚斯，“没事了……”说罢，他用嘴唇亲亲阴茎上端脆弱的铃口，接着就张口含入头部。一切都像是身体的记忆，阿拉什卖力地吞吐这根阴茎，舌尖不断刷过吐出前液的铃口，嘴唇紧紧包裹柱身吮吸，龟头一下顶到了喉咙口，阿拉什毫不在意地继续将他吞入，为他深喉。

勇…者…哈…奥兹曼迪亚斯开始脸颊泛红，灵魂深处，法老王呻吟着喘息，肉体的手被钳制，想象中，法老王伸出一只手，想要去触碰阿拉什柔软的黑发。肉棒在勇者周到的服侍下愈发硬挺，奥兹曼迪亚斯全身都在颤抖，阿拉什以为他又要犯病，用更大的力气压制住他。阿拉什吐出那根莹莹吐露的肉棒，他松开了奥兹曼迪亚斯的双手，看着两只被自己掐紫的手腕，阿拉什又是一愣，然后他低头舔吻上那一圈触目扎眼的淤紫。

“很疼吧……”又一句如同本能的话脱口而出，亲吻完，阿拉什用弓弦绑住了奥兹曼迪亚斯的双手，接着，他托起对方的腰肢，抬高他的屁股，自己低头，舌头舔上了后面紧闭的肉穴。

竟然将余绑起来…因为是勇者，余原谅你的不敬…不…！勇者…不行…余…不需你…如此服侍……

奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体瞬间瘫软了，法老王感到一条湿润火热的舌头，一遍遍舔着穴口那一圈褶皱。花穴都被唾液打湿了，褶皱都被越舔越软，环状肌再无法维持之前紧绷的态势，为这热情的舌头张开了小口。舌尖立刻插了进来，舔过内壁，甚至还要向里肆虐。

够了…勇者…够…了…奥兹曼迪亚斯的腰愈加支撑不住，若不是阿拉什托着，他的腰就会立刻瘫软下去。奥兹曼迪亚斯蜷起脚趾，向后仰起头，开始流泪，嘴唇微张，无助地喘息。阿拉什退出了舌头，他直起身，托起奥兹曼迪亚斯的两条腿，将自己勃起的阴茎对准那刚刚被调教得又软又湿的花穴。

粗硬的性器直接插入身体，即使后面已被扩张，奥兹曼迪亚斯仍是感到了尖锐的疼痛。阿拉什插入后停顿了一下，仿佛在感受阴茎被包裹的感觉，但他的脸上始终波澜不惊。阿拉什俯身与奥兹曼迪亚斯接吻，接着，他就抱着身下人的腿开始抽插。

“啊…！啊…哈啊…哈…”奥兹曼迪亚斯顺迎着阿拉什的动作，喘息呻吟，时而惊叫出声。阿拉什动起来后仿佛一台机器，下身连续一刻不停地贯穿那具身体，甚至每次都能又准又狠碾过那销魂的敏感带。奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼神愈发迷蒙，法老王阖上了那双熠熠的金眼睛，全身都被情欲的潮水席卷吞没，令人窒息的灼热浪潮一浪高过一浪，他在对方身下彻底软成一滩。此时的阿拉什正埋首在他胸前啃咬，咬硬挺的乳头，咬柔软会凹陷下去的胸肌。身体随着勇者的动作激烈摇晃，阴茎来回拍打在自己腹部，顶端不断哭出浊泪，前液一股股顺柱身流淌下来。后穴也极度热情地夹紧了阿拉什，法老王仿佛能感受到那阴茎上凸起的血管。法老王觉得自己已经到极限了，阿拉什的又一次准确刺入，让他脊背弯曲，胸膛向上挺，弓着身子便射了出来。

高潮的快感让法老王感到身子愈发轻飘飘的，而勇者还不知疲倦地冲刺，攻击这具还在不应期的身体。“唔…啊…！啊嗯…呜…”奥兹曼迪亚斯哭了，眼泪顺眼角滑落，他用被绑起的手去扒阿拉什的肩膀，而阿拉什侧过头，亲吻他手臂上抓挠的痕迹。

“别伤害自己……”

阿拉什那双毫无生气的眼睛望着奥兹曼迪亚斯，吐出这句话。把余绑起来，是为了不让余继续弄伤自己…法老王脸含热意，咀嚼着勇者这句话。但很快，他的思绪又被裹挟进无休止的情潮。小穴已然被操到松软，温顺地吞吃阿拉什的肉棒，敏感带依然不断被冲击，已经射过的阴茎甚至又被榨出几缕浊液。阿拉什用力掐着奥兹曼迪亚斯的大腿，腿根覆上了深色的手指印，最后仿佛是设定好的程序终于到了结尾，阿拉什挺身射在了奥兹曼迪亚斯的体内，结束了这机械的抽插动作。他没有直接拔出，而是俯身继续和奥兹曼迪亚斯接吻，吮吸那两片软肉。边亲，阿拉什才慢慢抬腰抽出自己的性器，奥兹曼迪亚斯全身都在战栗，身体汗湿，脚趾痉挛着蜷在一起。阿拉什用那双深渊般的眼睛凝视着他，然后，他退身，双手捧起奥兹曼迪亚斯的脚，亲吻上脚背。

这吻火热滚烫，烫得法老王直战栗到灵魂深处，精神也都化成了一滩水。他感到眼眶湿热，他的泪水也顺眼角滑了下来。

勇…者…

“勇…哈…勇…者…”因高潮和情热颤抖的奥兹曼迪亚斯，唤出了遥远又熟悉的一句。

听到这一声，阿拉什彻底呆愣住了。一瞬间，空荡一片的脑海里刮起一场飓风，那风喧嚣着，把脑子里刮得混沌一片，尘土飞扬，被活埋的记忆揭棺而起，但刚一出世就又风化为无数碎片，在这风中盘旋，无法拼溯回一幅完整的记忆。

阿拉什手撑着俯在奥兹曼迪亚斯上方，漆黑深渊的眼睛，死死凝视着下方那双湿润的金眼睛。刚才那声“勇者”唤出口，这双浑浊的金眼睛，也仿佛终于透出一丝光亮。

“…法老…小…哥…”阿拉什不知自己在说什么，他只是机械地说出这句话，连带着，一滴泪突然从眼中滴落。

奥兹曼迪亚斯不发疯了，今天的犯病结束了。阿拉什抱着怀中赤裸的人坐在地上，坐在一屋被奥兹曼迪亚斯砸出的废墟中间。世界重归寂静。

END

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
